The 10 Loud Sisters
The 10 Loud Sisters is a horde of 10 girls that had to turn out to be Lincoln Loud's 10 siblings. They pick and meddle Lincoln Loud, but sometimes they still had a good relationship with him during the TV series "The Loud House" on Nickelodeon. Until after the series ended in the near future, The Loud Family gets kicked out from Royal Woods. Their parents Lynn Sr. and Rita got rid of them, and they mostly disowned Lincoln Loud and send him to reform school (until he made a meltdown and beat up his 10 sisters, his parents and wreck havoc in Royal Woods after his brain Asploded due of his flashbacks about his mistakes, and then he fainted, until he got captured by the President). The 10 Loud Sisters were got beaten up by Lincoln Loud, until the President and his secret services memory-erased everyone in Royal Woods' memories of Lincoln Loud (including Lynn Sr. and Rita, The 10 Loud Sisters (well except Lily Loud), and Lincoln Loud's friends). Then The 10 Loud Sisters were hired as Viacom's minions and employees, until they got turned into ruthless cyborgs by Viacom. The 10 Loud Sisters got attacked by the MirrorUnDefeatables. The 10 Loud Sisters lost their metal parts and turned back to their normal selves and felt unsubconcious, until their brains Asploded due of their flashbacks of their reckless mistakes and Lori, Luna, Lynn Jr., and Lola got transformestarted wood-headed Seedots. Then Leni, Luan, Lucy, Lana, and Lisa started acting like animals, but fainted, then Viacom turned Lori, Luna, Lynn Jr., and Lola back to their normal selves. So Viacom decided to mutated the 10 Loud Sisters into a monster and released them in Royal Woods, and planned to take over Royal Woods, until the 10 Loud Sisters got defeated by the MirrorUnDefeatables. The defeated 10 Loud Sisters are transferred to a lab, and scientists tried to split the fused and mutated 10 Loud Sisters back to their original selves, and it worked. Unfortunately, Lynn Sr. and Rita (who got captured by Viacom and got turned into cyborgs) captured the 10 Loud Sisters and Viacom turned them into cyborgs again along with a new upgrade that made them primal, Viacom accidentally used too much power and made the 10 Loud Sisters fight themselves and killed their parents, the MirrorUnDefeatables started to defeat them as sacrifice. So Professor XD planned to turn the 10 Loud Sisters, Lynn Sr., and Rita back to normal and Chris Savino memory erase them and healed them. Then Chris Savino appeared to see the 10 Loud Sisters, Lynn Sr., and Rita and he felt so sorry for them. Until The 10 Loud Sisters were sent to Permanent Princess Reform School until they were chosen as the next Super Sentai Rangers as the Vast Loudforce founded by an unknown being List of Loud Sisters and their names # Lori Loud: Lori Loud is a bossy saracastic and cynical teenager that is the first child of the Loud Family. She is also obsessed with her smart phone. She has a boyfriend named Bobby. She is 17 years old # Leni Loud: Leni Loud is a dumb but kind beautiful blonde and teenager that is the second child of the Loud Family. She's good at fashion designing. She is 16 years old # Luna Loud: Luna Loud is a upbeat and wild musican and rockstar that is the third child of the Loud Family. She likes to play with her electric guitar. She is 15 years old # Luan Loud: Luan Loud is a prankster and comedian and the fourth child of the Loud Family. She had braces just like Mabel Pines and wears squirt-flowers on her shirt and shoes and also owns a ventriloquist dummy named Mr. Coconuts. She is 14 years old # Lynn Loud Jr.: Lynn Loud Jr. is a athletic girl who is the fifth child of the Loud Family. She is good at sports. She is 13 years old # Lucy Loud: Lucy Loud is a gloomy emo girl and were the seventh child of the Loud Family. She had interests in poetry, seances, and gothic fiction. She had pale skin and long black hair that conceiled her eyes. Lucy also has a uncanny ability to suddenly appear in places, which often scares or annoy her siblings. She is 8 years old # Lana Loud: Lana Loud is a tomboy and the eighth child of the Loud Family and the identical twin of Lola Loud. She likes to play dirty and annoys Lola. She is a hard and skilled handyworker. She is 6 years old as Lola # Lola Loud: Lola Loud is a bratty girl and the ninth child of the Loud Family and the identical twin of Lana Loud. She is skilled to plot or scheme to get in her way. She assumes the role an antagonist if her siblings anger her in any way. Lola also enters and wins child beauty pageants. She is 6 years old as Lana # Lisa Loud: Lisa Loud is a smart young scientist and the tenth child of the Loud Family. She also graduated from college early. She enjoys solving complex equations and preforming elaborate experiments, often using her siblings and Clyde as test subjects. She wears round glasses and speaks with a loteral lisp. She is 4 years old # Lily Loud: Lily Loud is a baby girl that is the eleventh child of the Loud Family. Lincoln Loud shares a special connection with her and babysits her on several occasions. Lily can walk indipendently and has a habit of losing her dipare. She is 15 months old List of Loud Sisters with compatible genes It is possible that 8 of the Loud Sisters' genes are matched * Lori and Lola are matched due to their serious personality and authoritarian nature * Leni and Lynn Jr. are matched due to their recklessness * Luna and Lana are matched due to their garage-based activities * Luan and Lucy are matched due to their personality of befriending objects * Lisa is matched with no one * Lily is matched 17% with Lincoln Loud, but she is matched with no one List of Loud Sisters and their love interests * Lori - Bobby * Leni - Chaz * Luna - Sam (Despite the fact Sam is a girl) and her future boyfriend * Luan - Benny * Lynn - Francisco * Lucy - Silas * Lana - Skippy * Lola - Winston * Lisa - David * Lily - Lily’s unnamed boyfriend in the future during the TV show Lily Loud And The Spatial Resistance Of Freedom Trivia * The Loud Sisters was born with different personalities, genes, habits, hobbies, traits, and skills. They got that from their ancestors, like Lucy Loud was inherited by her great grandmother Harriet * The Loud Sisters always nice to themselves, but sometimes they act like enemies to themselves and started fighting making Viacom loving the Loud House TV Series mostly * The Loud Sisters are better than Lincoln Loud. Cause they have better hobbies that makes them famous or important * Lisa Loud is inherited by Aunt Ruth with 11 toes, But she is inherited by her unknown ancestor who is a scientist * According to Viacom, Lori, Luna, Lynn Jr., and Lola are born with 20% negative luck and 10% good luck. And Leni, Luan, Lucy, Lana, Lisa, and Lily are born with 20% good luck and 10% negative luck. Viacom knows that Lincoln Loud is 55% negative luck. Lynn Sr. was also born with 20% negative luck and 10% good luck, and Rita was born with 20% good luck and 10% negative luck Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nick Category:Females Category:Female characters Category:Girls Category:Viacom Category:Losers Category:Satire Category:Very Interesting Characters Category:Characters with Interesting Personalities Category:Interesting Characters Category:Viacom Victims Category:People Category:Characters Category:Fictional Characters Category:The Loud House